


What Was Meant to Be

by DarkNightAire



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Battle of L'manberg, Eret is an ally in this AU, Gen, I think? Sue me if I'm wrong but it's the war that finally demolished L'Manberg, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Minor Character Death, OC is their mother that lived in the server, Sorry tags are confusing, Tubbo and Tommy are brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkNightAire/pseuds/DarkNightAire
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo are brothers in the recent full destruction of L'Manberg and their mother joins the fight without their knowing. She is badly injured and this further encourages Tommy and Tubbo to defeat Dream and bring peace to the server once and for all. Inspired by an audio from @karl.dream.smp on Tik Tok where the members react to you dying in their arms. First work posted on here and it's been ages since I've written anything so hopefully some of you enjoy this.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo / OC, TommyInnit / OC
Kudos: 7





	What Was Meant to Be

Callie fell to the ground, gripping her side and crying out at the pain left from her wounds and the arrows in her side. This battle was nothing like L'Manberg had prepared for and it was evident that they would not win because of the ambush set by Dream and Techno. She worried for her sons and what would happen when they found out she wouldn't make it. Callie crawled into a small cave formed from the explosions in an attempt to prevent any further damage and prayed someone would find her before it was too late. 

She watched as the arrows flew past and the explosions continued to obliterate the home that they had come to know and love. Her head felt unusually light as she fell back to the ground and the pain in her side seemed to ease in an unusual fashion. This was it. There was next to no chance of saving her now that so much blood was flowing and she was unable to repair her own wounds. Callie had a single heart left and little food or potions left to help, with damaging effects ringing from the previous sword hits she received.

Shock. She was going into shock and knew that there wasn't much time left before her third canon life slipped away. She wanted to see her sons one more time before everything was gone, but she didn't know where they were or if they even knew she was here trying to take part in the fight. She had wished them goodbye the morning before they headed off, hoping she'd live to see one or both of them lose a single life but knowing she could lose her last instead. They had told her to stay away for her own safety but the stir in her gut told her that if she stayed away, she would be risking the last few lives of her sons. A heavy breath left her lungs and she scrambled for the few pieces of bread in her inventory. She downed them quickly and prayed it would be enough to counteract the effects of her quarrel with Techno. 

Her hearts slowly continued to drain out. 

As she felt her vision start to blur and the energy drain from her veins, a familiar body came into her vision and crawled into the cave next to her. Tubbo. She had sent a pleading private message to her two boys when the cave became her sanctuary and one of them had finally discovered her hidden location. She saw the panic in his eyes as he realized there would be no way to keep her from death. 

Tubbo's eyes filled with tears as he realized this would be the last time he spoke with his mother. He held onto her gently as he began to sob and vigorously search through his inventory for anything that could help. "Mum," he pleaded, realizing he lost any healing potions from his interactions during the war, "we told you to stay home. We told you it would be too dangerous and you'd be risking everything if you came out here on your last life." The tears started to flow from his eyes as Callie let a small smile form on her face. 

"I had a feeling that it would put you at further risk if you and Tommy-" she paused to clutch at the bleeding wound at her ribs and wince, "-went into this alone, so I thought that if I tried to help I could save you at least one of your canon lives left."

Tubbo gently wrapped his arms around her neck and let out a quiet sob. "Mum. You stood no chance without the preparation we went through over the last week, they are far too strong for you to fight against. We wanted you to stay home so that we knew we had someone to come home to after this chaos was over, as we wanted to keep this as far from you as possible." Another few sobs were wracked from his chest as he held onto his mum for dear life, praying she would miraculously make it through the night. 

* * *

Tommy slunk through the underground area of what was once L'Manberg when he received the message. Panicked, he private messaged Tubbo to find their coordinates and sneakily scrambled as fast as he could to the location of the cave. He crossed Techno during this time and barely scraped past him alive before he saw the soft light of a torch in an artificially-carved cave in the middle of the chaos. 

* * *

Callie rested a gentle hand against the jaw of her older son in a feeble attempt to sooth him despite the conditions they were facing. She wiped the tears from his face as her eyes pricked with a soft wetness of their own. "Tubbo," she started, "we both know I'm not going to make it now and there's nothing either of us can do to stop it. You have to let me go." Several tears fell down her face as she felt the life slowly fleeting from her body.

"No, mum, there has to be something we can do. I messaged for Tommy and he should be here any minute, maybe he has something that will be able to help-"

Callie interrupts him, a small smile on her face as she does. "Baby, no. If this is how I was meant to go, then life is how it is and I will pass knowing that my boys are some of the strongest and bravest boys I've ever known. Whether you believe it or not, I see something in the two of you."

Tommy stumbled into the cave during this interaction, heart filling with ease to see Tubbo alive but dropping once he saw his mother bleeding out on the ground beside him. He quickly moved over to her and took one of her hands in his as he realized what was happening. 

Her eyes lit up slightly when he appeared and she feebly squeezed his hand when she felt his palm meet hers. "I wasn't sure if you'd find us in time," she whispered. "Tommy. I'm not going to make it from here and I'm sorry I didn't tell the two of you that I would be fighting in the war today. I love the both of you with the whole of my heart and I am so, so proud that I've raised you two as my sons." She grimaced as Tommy wiped a few tears from her face but held the small smile that was slowly fading.

Tommy felt his eyes water and quickly turned around to block off the entrance to the cave and set a few more torches to light the space. He saw the small breaths making his mother's chest rise and fall begin to shrink and knew their time with her was quickly vanishing. He returned to her side and took one hand while Tubbo took the other. Her eyes started to fall close as the last few teardrops fell across her cheeks. 

Callie attempted to sit up a slight bit against the stone wall behind her and gave a small smile to her sons before the color began to drain from her face. Her mouth opened and quickly shut as a pained expression temporarily crossed her face, before settling out and softening into a smile for one last time. "I love you, my boys," she weakly started, quick breaths interrupting her words, "and I want you to do whatever it takes to defeat Dream. Stick together and bring this world back to what it was meant to be." A few more small breaths escaped her lungs before she became still, each of her hands going limp in the palms of her sons. 

Tubbo progressively let out a series of quiet sobs, setting his forehand down across the back of her hand. After a few seconds, he let out a string of wails unsettling enough to make the nearest person's eyes prick with tears at the noise. Tommy began to scream, filled with rage and hatred toward the people that brought their peaceful land to this point, and slammed his fist on the ground next to his deceased mother until his blood was smeared across the surface. Tears streamed down the both of their faces as they quietly moved to embrace one another, not releasing the cold hands of their mother. 

The mingled sounds of their wailing filled the small space until they heard the sound of breaking blocks behind them and their mother's body slowly disappeared into the air around them as her last canon life slipped away. Just as her image vanished into the air, Eret appeared outside the small enclosure they had formed. A confused expression was plastered across his face as he broke the remaining blocks to enter the space and he was engulfed by the embrace of the two heartbroken boys. He cautiously wrapped an arm around each of them as their sobs quieted and the sounds of explosions continued to boom behind him. He would ask for an explanation later, seeing as the war wasn't over yet, and gently let the children go. 

Tommy stood upright and shook his head, attempting to regain his composure amongst the chaos that rained outside and the tragedy that riddled these walls. He slowly raised his eyes to meet Eret's concerned gaze and brandished his sword once again. He glanced to Tubbo as the older brother understood the gesture and gradually regained his composure to the same point, ready to continue this fight in the name of their mother. 

Tommy took a deep breath before looking away from his brother and fixing a determined gaze on the former king. "We can't continue to fight this battle," he began, firmly grasping this handle of his weapon. "We will take Dream out, no matter what it takes. Whether it's this war or the next, we will not rest until he is dead or imprisoned. This battle took the one homing point we still had away from us and I will not allow him to live with that on his shoulders." Tommy took another deep breath and stepped toward the entrance to the cave. 

Eret simply nodded his head and turned to look into the destruction that lay before them and the PVP battles that continued in the space of their former community. He knew there was more to register here but decided he would ask after everything here had ended. He equipped his weapons once again and turned to the brothers in the cave with him, knowing there was something more personal behind Tommy's intentions this time. He knew it was something dare more important than the disks motivating the boy this time. He gestures with his sword toward the opening of the cave. "Lead the way," he said firmly. "and the community of L'Manberg will follow."

Tommy gave Eret a small nod and took a step forward, wiping his eyes one last time. He heard Tubbo's steps behind him and let the rage of this horrendous event fill his soul. Whether they did save any scraps of L'Manberg today or not, he knew that they would bring Dream down in time. It's what his mother would've wanted. 

The three of them stepped out of the cave, weapons bared and eyes on the alert. He gave a last knowing glance toward Tubbo before he jumped down and searched for his next target. 

As long as Tommy was alive in this world, he would ensure that Dream and Techno would not continue their tyranny and that his mother would not have died in vain. 

That much was never meant to be and never would become a reality as long as he walked the Dream SMP. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone that read this out, I haven't written fanfic or anything really in about 6 years now but it's always been a safe space for me and this fandom has spurred me to finally jump back in. It's an odd AU given the canon setting of the Dream SMP, but the audio that inspired this lead me to this idea and I just had to see it written out. Love to all y'all :)


End file.
